The present invention relates to improvements in multiple metering panelboards as are commonly utilized in apartment buildings and the like.
In an effort to cost improve multiple metering panelboards, manufacturers have resorted to molded plastic meter socket bases. It has been found that a molded meter socket base, when called upon to mount the meter socket jaws, has only marginal strength in withstanding the forces attending the insertion of a watt-hour meter. Consequently, these molded bases sometimes crack upon insertion of a meter and must therefore be replaced, often in the field. With typical prior art constructions, this is not a convenient procedure.
Moreover, prior art multiple metering panelboard constructions do not lend to ease of assembly in the factory nor convenient installation and servicing in the field.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved multiple metering panelboard assembly.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a multiple metering panelboard assembly of the above character wherein the withstandability of the meter sockets to watt-hour meter insertion is significantly improved in an efficient and practical manner.
A further object is to provide a multiple metering panelboard assembly of the above character, wherein factory assembly and field servicing is greatly simplified.
Another object is to provide a multiple metering panelboard assembly of the above character, wherein meter insertion is facilitated.
Yet another object is to provide a multiple metering panelboard assembly of the above character which is inexpensive to manufacture and convenient to install.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.